Perdio
by gloria-cullen-potter
Summary: Jesse St. James había perdido...por primera vez en su vida. Le guste o no, tiene que lidiar con las consecuencias de sus acciones.


**Disclaimer: No poseo Glee. Solo la historia es mía.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

Había perdido…

Si, el trofeo de su cuarto título regional –o lo que quedaba de el- ahora estaba sobre la repisa de Vocal Adrinaline, pero él había perdido… La perdió a ella, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de eso.  
>Lo vio fácilmente, lo vio en la forma en la que el gigante Hudson veía a Rachel mientras cantaban Faithfully, lo vio en el abrazo que ambos se dieron cuando su número termino, lo vio durante el segundo en que sus miradas se encontraron en la icónica canción de Queen, pero sobre todo lo vio en la forma en que ella sostenía la mano de su compañero antes de oír el resultado final.<p>

"Te ame" le había dicho antes de romper aquel huevo en su delicada frente, pero lo cierto es que aun ahora la amaba, aun con todos sus dramas y fallos, aun después del espantoso Run Joey Run, aun después de verla con otro, la amaba.

Después de la entrega de premios vio a Shelby salir apresuradamente de los vestidores y quiso poder regresar el tiempo, negarse a su petición de ayudarla para que Rachel la encontrara, volver al momento justo donde se conocieron en esa tienda de música y juntos cantaron Hello frente al piano.  
>Eso si había sido una coincidencia, Jesse no tenía intención de volver a verla después de Seccionales, pero cuando entro no pudo quitar sus ojos de esa pequeña morena; claro, su interpretación no había tenido el profundo sentimiento de Barbara, pero aun así fue impresionante.<p>

Su cita fue perfecta y todo hubiera seguido así –las dos jóvenes estrellas de un pequeño pueblo, enamorados, conquistando los escenarios de Nueva York- de no ser por el profesor Will Schuester y su gran boca.

Shelby le pidió, casi le exigió, que la ayudara y el no pudo decir no.

Así que siguió viéndola, esperando el momento de entrar en acción por su maestra y mentora, convenciéndose de que a partir de ese momento todo sería una simple actuación.  
>No fue así. Ella no era como las otras.<br>Lo descubrió cuando se negó a dormir con él. Se transfirió a su escuela al día siguiente y a partir de entonces todo cambio.

Se enamoro.  
>Si, el gran Jesse se había enamorado, había caído cual colegial por las flechas de Cupido… y se asusto.<p>

-Eso es lo curioso de las reputaciones- le había dicho una vez- Todos siempre piensan que yo soy el rompecorazones, pero lo cierto es que tu rompiste el mío primero.

No se fue a San Diego de vacaciones por la humillación del video, como Rachel había creído, se fue por el dolor.  
>Ese video le mostro la vulnerabilidad en la que estaba. Rachel podría hacerle sufrir el peor dolor de su vida en tan solo unos minutos.<p>

Y cuando volvió, lo hizo decidido a terminar con su misión, para poder volver a Carmel y poder arrancarse a Rachel Barbara Berry de su corazón… pero no pudo.  
>El solo verla frente a él basto para su corazón se acelerara y su respiración se hiciera irregular. Se había enamorado y ahora no había vuelta atrás, pero tampoco hacia adelante, al menos no como pareja.<p>

Y cuando se encontró en el estacionamiento de esa escuela, con un huevo en la mano, frente a su ahora ex-novia y rodeados de todos sus compañeros de VA supo que la había perdido. Toda posibilidad de que Rachel pudiera amarlo, de que pudieran tener una relación después –cuando toda la locura de Regionales acabara y el pacto con Shelby estuviera hecho- se había esfumado, roto… _Como el huevo contra su frente._

Y siguió con su vida… Volvió al lugar donde era respetado e idolatrado, donde los chicos veneraban el suelo que pisaba, donde su nombre era conocido. Entreno más duro que nunca, y mientras sus compañeros de equipo –No podía llamarlos amigos ahora. _Alguna vez lo habían sido en realidad?_- se quejaban de dolores musculares y de cansancio, el se callaba, levantaba la mirada, pisaba fuerte y volvía a reproducir la canción, desde el principio –_"Desde lo alto" _decía su cabeza-, porque cada vez que descansaba aunque fuera solo por un segundo, el recuerdo de una pequeña chica en un estacionamiento le invadía la cabeza.  
>Bailaba más fuerte, más rápido, una vez y otra más, porque cada punzada de dolor al hacer un paso le recordaba el nombre que él quería olvidar y su conciencia le gritaba que lo hiciera por ella, para demostrar que había valido la pena el perderla por esto… y porque, si ha de ser sincero, le parecía una buena penitencia temporal. Ya después buscaría otra más dolorosa y efectiva.<p>

Pero cuando volvió a verla, bajando de su autobús, acompañada de todos esos idiotas que no hicieron más que obstaculizar su relación, supo que ni todos los moretones de su cuerpo sumado a todo el dolor que aun sentía era razón suficiente para olvidarla ni por un maldito minuto.

Si ha de ser sincero, debe admitir que la odio un poco en ese momento. La odio por que, mientras él la había visto en el segundo mismo en que salió del autobús, ella no había reparado en su presencia.  
>Pero también los odio a ellos un poco más, a todos los tarados de New Directios; si ellos no hubieran abierto sus enormes bocas y su estúpido profesor no hubiera ido a uno de sus ensayos, Shelby jamás se hubiera enterado que estaba saliendo con su hija. Ellos podrían haber tenido una perfecta –<em>épica<em>, le corrigió su subconsciente- relación. Romántica. Duradera.

Sabía que verla cantar iba a ser una verdadera tortura, pero se mantuvo firme, en una esquina del lugar. Observo como ese gigante que se hacía llamar adolescente tomaba el primer verso, para después dar paso a la morena menuda. Vio como parecía que los ojos del chico la estuvieran bebiendo y como ella hacía lo mismo; como se alejaban de la habitación hasta llegar a un lugar donde solo estaban ellos dos, donde lo único que importaban eran sus voces.  
>Trago la bilis que se había formado en su garganta y aguanto con valor durante todo el dúo; el problema llego cuando, en medio del mash-up vio como esas pequeñas manos que semanas antes lo habían acariciado a él, ahora tocaban el pecho del grandulón del grupo y como él la apretaba entre sus brazos.<p>

Vio rojo, apretó los puños, mordió su labio, cuadro los hombros, dio media vuelta y salió del lugar. Era eso o enserio iba a saltar sobre el escenario y mataría a ese chico, y eso no se vería bien para su curriculum futuro.

Y llego la hora del show. Puso su mejor cara-cura cáncer y salió al escenario, rodeado de 21 adolescentes más, de los que no sabía nada más que sus nombres –de algunos ni eso- y quienes no sabían nada de él. Pero allí estaba ella, observando, haciendo lo mismo que él había hecho. Le mantuvo la mirada, apretó un poco más de la cuenta los brazos de sus compañeras y ni siquiera se molesto en correr el rostro cuando una de ellas movió de mas el cabello y este le dio en el rostro… Poco importo mostrar dignidad, en realidad. Rachel cruzo los brazos, dio media vuelta y desapareció de su vista.

Y como ya todos en su equipo sabían… ganaron.

Abrazo a Shelby antes que a nadie, pero no por cariño. Mientras la veía a ella susurro las palabras más sinceras que había dicho en toda su vida a demás de los "Te amo" y "Me importas más que ganar un cuarto título nacional", que fueron para Rachel.  
>El solo dijo.<p>

-Has que valga la pena.

Su entrenadora lo volteo a ver sin entender, pero él no le devolvió la mirada.

Una semana después supo que la mujer no había entendido su mensaje.  
>Porque si lo hubiera entendido no se habría presentado en el siguiente ensayo rumbo a Nacionales con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, una carriola frente a ella y el anuncio de que renunciaría pues había adoptado a una recién nacida.<p>

Una bebe…

Alguien que ocuparía el puesto que, por derecho, a Rachel le correspondía.

-Te has vuelto loca, no?- fue lo que salió de sus labios una vez que todos sus compañeros se habían retirado. Shelby le devolvió la mirada, desconcertada- Debe ser eso, porque no encuentro otro motivo por el que pudieras tomar una decisión tan descabellada como esta.

-Lo lamento, Jesse, pero Beth me necesita ahora… tenía que renunciar.

-No hablo de renunciar- dirigió su mirada a la niña dormida- Hablo de ella. En qué diablos estabas pensando al adoptar a una niña, Shelby.

-Jesse…

-Que pasa con Rachel?- la corto- Porque, si te acuerdas de ella, no? La hija que tuviste hace 17 años; la chica que quiere una madre; la chica que me obligaste a conquistar.

-Rachel es demasiado mayor. No necesita una madre.

-Pero quiere una!- di dos pasos hacia ella- Me lo dijo, era su sueño… Conocer a su madre.

-Y me conoció. Sabe quien soy… y también sabe que no puedo ser su madre- se acerco a la carriola y acomodo la frazada- Es hermosa, no?

-Pero que mierda te pasa?- grito y la niña se movió.- Hice todo lo que querías, prácticamente la obligue a escuchar la maldita grabación, te busco, la tuviste frente a ti… y simplemente la dejaste ir? Prefieres a alguien que no lleva tu sangre, a esta niña, que a la chica que diste a luz, que debería ser el orgullo de toda madre!- Shelby tembló ligeramente- No sabes cuantas madre estarían deseosas de señalar a Rachel y decir "Mira, esa es mi hija. Tiene una voz como los ángeles, pero su persona te enamora más que su voz".

-Podre hacer eso con Beth… desde pequeña, Jesse.

Se congelo al oírla. Que mierda había hecho?  
>Era todo? Había dejado la mitad de su corazón sangrando en un estacionamiento y la otra mitad en el suelo del escenario de las Regionales, para eso? Para que viniera y simplemente la dejara ir? Para que le diera unas palmaditas en la espalda y le dijera "Lo siento, eres demasiado mayor"?<p>

-Siempre te admite- admito y ella sonrió ligeramente- Aun antes de formar parte de Vocal Adrenaline, tu nombre era mi todo. Sabía que bajo tu tutela lograría lo que siempre soñé… Fuiste como una madre para mi, Shelby. Respete tus decisiones y admire cada uno de los pasos que diste. Te creí mi modelo a seguir… hasta ahora- su sonrisa se borro al oír lo ultimo- Jamás, Shelby… Jamás me había sentido así. No sabes cuánto me has defraudado.

-Iras a la UCLA gracias a mis decisiones.

Negó con la cabeza y dio media vuelta, para tomar su mochila.

-Jesse- llamo- Lo lamento, pero yo no te dije que te enamoraras.

-No… ese fue mi error. El tuyo fue no saber ser una buena madre.

Vio como su rostro se crispaba en una mueca de dolor… cuanto se parecía a Rachel.

-Sabes, Jesse? Hace poco alguien me dijo que no tienes mucho corazón.

-Es cierto- se encogió de hombros- Soy un autómata sin corazón. No siento nada ahora- caminó hasta la salida sin voltear a verla- Adiós, entrenadora Corcoran. Hasta las Nacionales.

-Adiós, St. James.

Esa noche manejó hasta su casa.  
>No sabía por qué estaba ahí, ni que diría si ella o sus padres lo vieran, pero sabía que tenía que verla una vez más… sobra decir que se arrepintió infinitamente cuando la puerta se abrió y Finn Hudson salió acompañado de la chica.<br>Vio, con dolor, como la abrazaba; como tomaba sus caderas con sus enormes manos y pegaba su frente a la suya, para después besar sus labios.

Al día siguiente, cuando Shelby Corcoran entro a su oficina en Carmel, lo primero que noto fue la vitrina de trofeos rota… lo segundo, fue el trofeo que los acreditaba como primer lugar en las Regionales 2010 de grupos corales de Ohio roto en pedazos sobre el suelo.

Nadie supo quien fue, nadie menciono si tenía sospechas, pero Jesse creía por las miradas de la mujer que ella sabía que él había sido.

No volvió a ver a Rachel… y después del triunfo en Nacionales, tampoco volvió a ver a Shelby.  
>Pero mientras viajaba rumbo a Los Ángeles no pudo evitar la sensación amarga en su estomago; sensación que se intensifico al llegar a la nueva casa de sus padres, cuando su abuela le pregunto por la competencia.<p>

-Perdí…- confeso.

No era una mentira.  
>Jesse St. James había perdido, por primera vez en su vida.<p>

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Quien esta emocionado por el regreso de Jesse esta temporada?**

**Tal vez me anime a ser una secuela, pero para eso deben dejar muchos reviews, ok?**


End file.
